


Captive

by Eris_Laveda



Series: Captive of a King [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU Thorin lives, M/M, Please dont kill me, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris_Laveda/pseuds/Eris_Laveda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erm, so where I left off on Owned, here is some of what happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syxx/gifts).



Fili and Kili were outside of Thorin's chambers and they could hear everything which happened to poor Bilbo. Every scream, every whimper, every harsh word thrown at him. Thorin was more than just their king, he was their uncle, and they could not go against his wishes. They knew they could do nothing for Bilbo but try to comfort him, and make his torture bearable.  
They stood outside listening, so that they knew what he had to endure, tears running down their faces, clinging to each other in their despair. They would wait until the end and plead with Thorin to let to Hobbit go. They knew there was little hope, but maybe he could at least be given the comfort of their presence..

By the time Thorin had finished they were huddled on the floor in misery listening to their friend cry. As soon as Thorin exited the room they grabbed him and started to beg.  
“Please uncle, let him go, he doesn't deserve this! We thought you loved him!”  
“Move boys, this does not concern you.”  
“Thorin, how can you say that. He is our FRIEND. You cant treat him like this, he doesn't deserve this!”  
“I wont discuss this with you, you may speak with him if you wish, but you are not to try and release him, if you do, you will be punished. Am I clear on this?”

Fili and Kili looked at each other and a look was shared between them which Thorin could not understand as they considered what he said. He could see clearly how upset they were, and hoped in time they would become used to Bilbo's new place, but the thief needed to be punished, and he couldn't let him leave after. This was the only way to keep him, they had to see that.  
“I asked you if my orders were clear. The Hobbit is to be left in my chambers chained as he is until I say otherwise! If you disobey me you will regret it.”  
“Yes uncle, we understand.” This was said in a stiff manner by Fili who silently urged Kili to at least look as if he agreed.  
“Then you may visit with him until I have further use of him. Also, don't give him any weapons I don't want him trying to kill anyone.”  
“Yes uncle.”

With that they ran past Thorin into the room where Bilbo still lay crying. They stopped just in the door and called out softly to him, not wanting to traumatise him further.  
“Bilbo, can we come and speak to you? We are so, so sorry. Please don't hate us because of him!”  
Both brothers burst into tears as they said this and sank to the floor with their heads bowed, so that Bilbo could make his choice.

Bilbo sat up, wincing and looked at them, assessing them and their motives. When he saw how truly saddened they were by the state he was in he chokingly called them to him, and then reached out to take one hand from each of them.  
“I could not hate you for his actions. And I suspect even if I ask you cannot risk trying to help me escape, as much as I may wish for help, it is not something I can ask for without endangering people. If this is how you uncle treats his 'beloved' I shudder to think how he would treat anyone else! No I could never put the people I care for in such a terrible position. I understand boys, even if I wish I did not.”

At this he pulled them both towards him and hugged them as tightly as he could, all three breaking onto tears again. The dwarves sobbing as they realised that he would not fight this, that he would bear the indignity for their sake, and the rest of the company.

“If, if we could Bilbo, we would in an instant. Please believe us! But he is our king, and if we disobey him in this we will die, heirs or no. And then you would be even worse off.”

“I know lads, I know. I'm upset not stupid. Don't worry, I wont do anything stupid. With how he treated me for what I did with the Arkenstone...”  
He trailed off going pale at the thought of how he would be punished if he was caught trying to escape. No, if he were to escape he must succeed the first time, there would be no second attempt if the first failed.  
As he went silent Kili and Fili raised their heads to look at him and took in the determined but sad look on his face.  
“Please don't do anything stupid, we know this must be unbearable, but if you do something stupid it will just get worse. Please, we don't want you in a worse position, Thorin says he loves you, so he might calm down eventually...”

“Yes, maybe, like he calmed down towards Thranduil perhaps, after more than a century, they can now sit together in a room and say nothing letting their advisor’s talk for them! Maybe he will do the same for me... some day.”  
He looked pensive, and sighed.  
“No boys, that wont happen, my betrayal was too big, for all I thought I was saving you, I didn't know he had a plan that would save us, I thought that it would end with your deaths and I couldn't bear it! This is better than resting flowers on your graves!”  
Bilbo burst into fresh tears as he spilled the thoughts he harboured. This renewed the tears of the boys who hugged him between them tightly.  
“We will do all we can to keep him calm Bilbo, to keep him as un-stressed as we can so he has less anger to take out on you. We promise we will be good for your sake!”

Somewhere in the distance a bell chimed just as the doors to the chamber opened and a servant came in with a tray of foods and salves. They came forwards and gave the tray to the princes and Hobbit, telling them that Thorin required their presence in his throne room.  
They looked at Bilbo sadly as they left, knowing that he would need to face what Thorin had done as he cleaned himself that evening. But they left, knowing that to anger Thorin was to potentially cause more harm to come to Bilbo.

After they left the servant gave the Hobbit the kings other orders. He was to bath himself everywhere after he ate and then allow the servant to re bandage and clean his wounds. Bilbo agreed. Thorin was the one he was angry and hurt by, he would not be difficult for his subjects, they did not deserve his wrath. 

Sinking into the clean warm water Bilbo let out a hiss of pain. This was going to be more painful than he had first thought. He knew he had to be careful so that he did not damage himself further, so he carefully washed his uninjured parts first. He then moved onto his wounds, taking special care to try and not dislodge the forming clots that would lead to him healing. When he got out he patted himself dry very carefully and waited for the servant to put ointment on his wounds and re bandage them.

“You are very calm for a creature who has been treated as they have. Not many would be this calm, and this accepting of their fate. It is admirable in a creature of any size, and doubly so in one so small. My name is Glorin, and I have been assigned to help you for as long as you remain here.”

“Thank you for saying so. But I am aware of what will happen if I fight, and what may happen if I act out. It is not out of braver or strength of character that I accept my fate, but knowledge that it could always be worse.”

Glorin looked at the Hobbit thoughtfully, and with creeping respect. He bowed and finished helping Bilbo dress in the clothes that Thorin had provided. He had been given a pair of silken trousers and a semi transparent top, through which all of his bandages could be seen. Bilbo picked at them with a look of distaste upon his face. 

“I suppose now that I'm his he wants everyone to be able to see exactly what he has done to me? This top feels strange with how it is pinned over my shoulders, but I suppose he wont allow me to be unchained even to dress?”

“Something like that yes, although you do look very striking dressed like this, even if it is dis-satisfactory. Sorry I could not give you something warmer to wear. I have to go back to the king now and wait for more orders with how I am to treat you.”

He collected the tray and the old bandages and left Bilbo to be alone once more. The Hobbit took the chance to explore his rooms, and see what was in them. He found, as he had suspected that Thorin had removed everything which could be of use to him. He found however that Thorin had left him several books in common so that he could at least occupy himself. Whether this had been planned, or if this was because Thorin liked to read Bilbo didn't know, but he appreciated his good fortune anyway. 

Bilbo took the book to a chair in the furthest corner from the bed. He did not want to go near the bed if he did not have to. Even though Glorin had removed the bloodied sheets Bilbo still did not feel comfortable going near where he had been raped not twelve hours previously.

Hje found that the book he had picked was one on Dwarven laws and punishment practise. Looking through he found that in cases of treason the king had the right to either enslave or kill the perpetrator. Even though Bilbo felt he should not be subject to this law, not being a Dwarven citizen he could see how Thorin could use this law to defend his actions. He could not even appeal the decision, until Thorin felt he had paid for his crime he was a slave with no rights. As it was he was lucky to be alive, even if he did on some level wish he was not.

He looked through the rest of the book so that he could avid making further mistakes which would lead to more ill treatment and found that as a slave to the king he was safe from ill treatment by all but Thorin, and that if he was hurt by another Thorin was well within his rights to kill said person. His assumption that his lot in life would be worse if he attempted escape and failed were correct. Should he be caught trying to do such a thing the tendons and ligaments in his ankles would be removed, leaving him crippled for life. He shuddered at the thought of never being able to walk again and decided that if he were to try he must have a way to kill himself if he were discovered. 

Some time later Thorin returned to find the Hobbit asleep on a chair and no where near the bed. He stalked over and lifted the sleeping Hobbit and carried him roughly to the bed. Throwing him down he looked at the sleepy Hobbit and chuckled in such a way that the Halfling shivered in fear.  
Looking up at Thorin fearfully Bilbo struggled to awaken fully, and tried to back away, but found that he was trapped between Thorin and a wall on the bed. A displeased look crossed Thorin's face as the hobbit tried to move away from him.  
“Where do you think you're going Halfling. Remember your place!” He thundered. Grabbing the Hobbit and hauling him closer he knelt on the bed and started to bite at the Hobbit's neck. He roughly moved his hands over the barely covered torso next to him, and grabbed Bilbo's hips, pushing him prone.  
Bilbo decided that the only thing he could do was endure, so he lay and let Thorin do as he pleased, and tried to make no noise, not one of complaint or pain.  
At first this compliance pleased Thorin as he was able to disrobe and prepare Bilbo quickly with no problems, but soon the lack of response began to irritate him. He bit harder upon his neck and shoulders but drew no noises from the Hobbit. Bilbo for his part had withdrawn mentally and could barely even feel what was happening to him. Bilbo was vaguely aware of what was happening but he was remembering the events which led up to this point.  
Thorin became angry with the Hobbit's lack of any response and forced his head up to look into his eyes. Seeing that he was not truly conscious of what was happening he quickly lost the will to continue and withdrew from the Hobbit. He re dressed and went to fetch Oin to see what the healer would have to say on the matter.

Bilbo was so far gone that he hardly registered Thorin leaving him. He was caught in the memories of his betrayal, and the following battle which nearly cost all their lives.  
“How dare you! How could you betray me Thief?! You knew what that stone means to me and you took it and gave it to them!!”  
Bilbo was picked up and held over the battlements. He clung desperately to Thorin's arm as he was shaken roughly.  
“Please Thorin, I did it to save you, we will all die if you continue with this madness! I love this company too much to allow that!”  
“Love is it? Love made you do this! I don't think so. But it is love that will save your miserable life.”  
Thorin threw Bilbo towards Dori and Nori and ordered them to take him to the uncovered royal rooms. He ordered that Bilbo be locked in and not allowed to leave.  
Bilbo sat crying not knowing what would happen to him, or his friends. He had wanted to save their lives. He wanted to prevent a war. It looked like he had not succeeded.  
After a day or so he heard the door being unbarred and Balin walked in looking apologetic.  
“I am sorry master Baggin's, but I cannot go against orders.”  
Having said this he stripped the Hobbit and tied him to a table to await his fate.  
“Don't worry Bilbo, what you did saved our lives. Thorin traded the gold just in time for the armies to work together to throw off an Orc invasion. No one died, barely anyone was even injured. Worst off is Bombur who took a nasty knock to the head. We all think what you did was brave, but Thorin IS our king, and to disobey is treason. I hope you forgive us for what is to happen.”  
“What is to happen to me? Balin, what will he do?!”  
At this point Bilbo began struggling in earnest trying to get away, panicking he began to struggle to breathe.  
“Balin, what will he do, what will he do?!” Bilbo screamed, beginning to cry.

“I hope nothing too bad, but he is angry with you, and as far as he is concerned you committed treason against him. I am so sorry. I have to go. I will try to reason with him dear friend.”  
Balin softly brushed his hand over Bilbo's head and placed their foreheads together.  
“Just know the rest of the company thanks you, even if Thorin does not. And that we wish we could go against him.”

Oin entered the room to see Bilbo lying naked on the bed with silent tears running down his eyes. Cursing Thorin for how he had treated the small creature he came closer and touched Bilbo trying to rouse him from his own mind.  
“Bilbo, please don't do this. Please come out of this. You are stronger than you know. You can survive this, and eventually we will make him see that you meant to save us.”  
Bilbo flinched away automatically from the touch while slowly leaving his memories behind. He sat up with a start and moved quickly away from Oin, before he realised who was in the room with him.  
“Oin, what happened? Where is Thorin, he was just here. WHAT happened to me!” He was becoming hysterical.  
This both pleased and worried Oin. On the one hand he was being responsive again, and on the other, he was now aware of his treatment again.  
“You retreated into your mind Bilbo, you blocked out what was happening to you so you didn't have to remember. It often happens when people suffer traumatic events. It's perfectly normal for it to happen. Even if it is worrying.”

At Oin's calming words Bilbo began to calm down and think. He realised that he didn't hurt much more than he had before Thorin had come back. This puzzled him, and a look of confusion crossed his face, which Oin noticed.  
“What are you thinking Mister Baggin's?”  
“Well, I don't hurt any more than I did this morning. I'm just surprised is all. He must have been more gentle, but why?”  
Oin laughed bitterly.  
“He was not more gentle Bilbo. When you did not react, did not try to escape and cry he could not continue. It scared him. He came straight to me as soon as he noticed. It seems he can only enjoy inflicting pain and disgrace on you if you are aware of what is happening!”  
“You mean, he wants me to fight? Why? What dos he have to gain, He would just hurt me more, I'm his slave aren't I, if I fight he has the right to kill me if he wishes. I don't know if I want to die just yet. Not so far from home.”  
Oin hugged the confused and distraught Hobbit and promised to himself he would try to make his life as easy as he could. He had some herbs which could help.  
“Bilbo, I have some herbs which may help you get through this. I have some which will let you sleep free of dreams. And I have one which is like your old toby, but it will allow you to relax whilst awake, and it will reduce your sadness.”  
“Are you allowed to do this for me? I thought Thorin wanted me hurt, and punished?”  
“He has not told me I cannot aid you to keep calm, he has simply given the order that we may not release you in any way, physically or through death.”  
Bilbo thought before nodding his head and looking up asking for the sleeping herb only.  
“I want to remember how I feel for when I am finally free. Be it through death or being freed.”

Oin nodded and collected his bags, before leaving the Hobbit alone again. As he exited the rooms he saw Fili and Kili keeping guard over the chambers.  
“Lads, are you ok?”  
“We are fine, is Bilbo ok? He's the one we are worried about?”  
Sighing deeply Oin answered with the truth.  
“No he is not ok, and he won't be until he is free, but he is doing better than many would. Are you allowed to see him again?”  
“Not for a while. Uncle blames us for what happened, he thinks we slipped him something to help him not react. We didn't even know people could do that! Uncle is in a foul mood. Please be careful. We don't want you in trouble as well!”  
“Hah, as if he could! I'm the only true healer in the whole mountain, he needs me capable of doing my job. Don't worry I am safe. Tell the rest to help keep Bilbo's spirits up, but not to do anything rash. I don't want Bilbo hurt for our actions!”


End file.
